Peddie
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Patricia and Eddie have two things in common. 1  They're both a little snobby. 2  They both wish the other knew how they really felt.
1. Chapter 1

Peddie

**A.N. This takes place prior to House of Sorry/House of Hex where Eddie reveals his secret, since no one knows where that's fully going yet.**

Patricia

My life was perfectly fine until Eddie came along. He's so annoying, yet what I seem to live for anymore. I try to tell myself, my friends, and Eddie that I hate him, but it's not true, no matter how much I want it to be. Eddie is special. Ugh. Just his name makes me sick, yet I like him so much it's silly. I've always known that. It's like, I'm not complete without him, but that part of me that's him makes me sick. He knows I like him, I know I like him, but it's hard to put my shield down after being stuck in it for the last four years. I wish I could smash mine open, tell Eddie how I really feel, and then that part of him that's me wouldn't make me sick anymore. But it does. I wish he knew.

Eddie

If you've noticed, I'm not exactly the marshmallow type. I like to pretend I'm a bit tougher than I am. Really though, I'm practically made of cotton candy. I wish Patricia knew that, because if I had someone to be with, then maybe I wouldn't have to be the way I am. Maybe I could show Patricia, and this whole school, that I do have a soul. Patricia sort of knows. I wish she wasn't such a stuck up jerk though. I wish I didn't have to act like a second grader just to get her attention, because right now, that's the only way I know for her to remember I exist, stupid pranks. Which is stupid. If she had just lowered her shield, We could both be so happy right now, I would have told her how I felt. I wish she knew.


	2. Chapter 2The Dance

Peddie 2

**A.N. Everyone seemed to like my originally one shot story, so I thought I'd do a little clip here.**

Patricia and Eddie had been dating for about a month now, they were great together, and for the first time in years, Patricia was happy. They had already done a lot of things as a couple. Their first movie,

their first kiss, and their first dinner date. They even had their song already. And coming up, was their first dance. They were both excited, they couldn't wait for Friday evening.

A few days later at the dance, dinner had just been finished, Patricia and Eddie were having a great time, and the dancing was getting started. After a few songs, that certain song came on, it was Patricia and Eddie's song. It was an American girl singing while the two danced to their song.

_My heart booms at the speed of light  
>But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my<br>sight.  
>I could say that I really want to stay,<br>But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets  
>his way. <em>

_Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, when  
>things are getting too attached I need an escape.<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate,  
>baby.<br>There is something that I gotta say. _

_It's Disgusting how I Love You  
>I Can't Take It, I Should Hate You<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch<br>your face.  
>It's disgusting.<br>It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>a bandit to a baby.<br>Think i might gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting. <em>

_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the<br>time.  
>And it makes me scared, that I haven't Left<br>That it's still right here, more or or or less. _

_Jump Out In Traffic, Yeah,I gotta go my own way.  
>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape<br>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate,  
>baby.<br>There is something that I gotta say. _

_It's Disgusting how I Love You  
>I Can't Take It, I Should Hate You<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch<br>your face.  
>It's disgusting.<br>It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>a bandit to a baby.<br>Think i might gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting. <em>

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster,  
>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh.<br>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings  
>up.<br>I'm Drifting Now Right over brink, Baby_

_It's Disgusting how I Love You  
>I Can't Take It, I Should Hate You<br>Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch<br>your face.  
>It's disgusting.<br>It's disgusting, how you changed me.  
>a bandit to a baby.<br>Think i might gotta change my name,  
>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame.<br>Look at what you do to me.  
>It's disgusting. <em>

_Look At What You Do To Me..  
><span>It's Disgusting.. <span>_

Their song was over, Patricia looked at Eddie, smiled in a flirty way, and said "It's disgusting."

The both smiled, leaned in, and kissed.

**A.N. Hope you liked! I don't take credit for doing the lyrics, I got it from a lyrics website, but FF is going to weed out the link if I put it in here.**


End file.
